World On Fire With A Smoking Sun
by Lil Mexican
Summary: Everybody and everyone dies at some point. Even the things that seemed to last forever. This also includes those that had been the rulers, the ones at the very top. Immortality too has it's limits.


**World******** On Fire With A Smoking Sun  
**

******Summary: Everybody and everyone dies at some point. Even the things that seemed to last forever. This also includes those that had been the rulers, the ones at the very top. Immortality too has it's limits.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and o****ther characters that do not belong to Rick R.**

******_Song of inspiration: World On Fire by Les Friction._  
**

* * *

Perseus Jackson stood in a field of burning grass. Small embers of fire lit the Underworld in random, bright sparks of light. Mournful eyes watched helplessly as Elysium burned. To his far left the palace of Hades was nothing more then rubble as that too burned. The spirits around him fled in a frenzy, but where was there to go? The dead did not belong among the living, that included himself. As the deceased demigod glanced to his right he could see a sword that impaled an unnaturally smooth stone. It was there that he witnessed the god of the dead turn to nothing but ash, being scattered by gust of wind. Percy remembered the way the golden Ichor streamed out his chest. The flowing liquid turning red as gravity forced it down. It had acted like acid to the god's skin, eradicating everything it touched. His last image of the god was a pathetic old man with fear widened eyes. Now as Perseus literally watched his world burn, he cold only clench his fists in anger. There was nothing he could do. He was dead, his time of helping was done. Someone, somewhere planned this all out. He just knew it, he was getting laughed at while they watched him suffer. With determined eyes Perseus spun around and stepped over the golden gate that had once separate Elysium from the rest of the world.

Narrowed sea green eyes observed the damage around him as he walked to the far edge of the Underworld. Weapons lay sprawled across the floor, skeleton bones found only a couple feet from each. Percy forced himself to rip his gaze away from the ground as he straightened up and continued to walk. The enemy was unknown, the Titans were still tightly locked on the deepest pit of hell, what force other then them could be strong enough to eradicate one of the big three gods? A sigh escaped Percy's lips as he ran a hand through his hair. With a final glance back at the deserted Underworld, he stepped out the hole that was created in the wall. The first thing that hit Percy was a strong gust of wind that would have sent him back down if he was still alive. The embers that floated down below in the Underworld were also in the land above as they stood stark against the black sky. There was nothing but dirt all around him. This was supposed to be the entrance to New York city...all he found was an empty waste land. How long has he been dead? He stumbled forward, disbelieving. Wide green eyes could only stare around him in horror. Percy stared at the dirt-no, not dirt- ash that littered the ground. Everything was ash. The embers floating in the sky burning everything up. The darkness that surrounded him went on for eternity, no stars shone and the moon was nowhere in sight. Step by step he moved forward, his eyes continuously scanning and searching around him. There was nothing, not a single spark of life. The sound of rushing wind was the only warning he got before ash and dirt was thrown high into the air. Perseus spun around, the large chunks of earth passing harmlessly through him as they were thrown wildly around. A large, blazing wall of fire had formed sending out shock waves strong enough that the earth trembled and groaned beneath his feet. Even though the fire could not truly harm him, he could feel the immense heat it released. Bright green eyes narrowed as he tried to get a good look but a flash in his peripheral view caught his attention.

All around him large fire balls were descending, the stars themselves were falling, giving the illusion that the sky was going along with it. As star after star impacted the earth, massive craters were formed, beating and battering the once tightly packed dirt. His form was also taking a pounding. His spirit was beginning to distort. If he didn't get away soon he would only be a mere memory to those that knew his legend and still lived. With the god of the dead gone, if he let his spirit scatter then there would be no Underworld to return to. His soul would scatter, never to reform. So he did what he could he ran. Teleporting was no option, that included scattering his soul and simply reappearing somewhere else. The risk was too high. As Perseus raced into the darkness, the flames beside and behind him never once quelled. The impacts were continuous and unrelenting. His soul shifted dangerously loose with each new impact, constantly badgering him as he simply tried to keep himself together. A blinding, golden light suddenly shot right above his head going at incredible speeds. A burst of fresh, new energy caused him to take a glance back, one of the giant stars exploded into nothing causing newly made embers to litter the sky. As Percy looked back in front of him, never once stopping his run, he was met with a pair of narrowed bright blue eyes ahead. A man in golden armor stood with his bow drawn. Energy was being gathered at the tips of the being's arrow as he suddenly let it go, sending it rocketing into the sky, although it seemed slightly dimmer then the last. Percy had not noticed it, but he had slowed his pace until he was no longer moving. "Are you going to stand there all day or do you plan on getting turned to ash?" A brief image of Hades flashed into his mind as he suddenly scowled and moved forward. "Nice to see you to Apollo, how are the others?" The god blinked and took a second glance at the ghost that now stood at his side. He immediately cursed his stupidity as he looked the young man over. "Well don't I feel like an ass?" He muttered out. "Long time no see Percy." A simple nod was the only thing the god got to know he was acknowledged as he started to fire another arrow. "Where are the rest?" Perseus repeated as he glanced back at the god. Instead of replying the god of the sun simply fired another arrow, effectively destroying another star.

"We are the last Perseus," The answer came from Artemis as she suddenly appeared next to her twin, drawing her bow and doing the same, but hers glowed a soft blue. The color of the moon. "The last..." Percy muttered out with furrowed eyes. "Surely you have at least seen one of our deaths, Hades' I might imagine. And before you ask, no. We don't know what it is that's happening nor what is killing us off. The first to go were the Big Three. Then we were slowly picked off, only a sword in our chest at each of their death. Only we remain." Artemis finished. Her eyes were narrowed in strain much like her brother and they both started to sweat. "And of the humans...any other inhabitants of the earth?" Percy questioned. There was a long pause, Artemis closed her eyes in defeat as she collapsed onto the ash. Apollo's grip on his bow tightened until it was enough to crack it slightly, nevertheless he kept on firing. Artemis caught an ember of fire, she turned her gaze to him as she spoke from her kneeling position on the floor, not even bothering to stand up. "This is what is left of them," The moon goddess gestured towards the ash they all stood on. Percy's chest clenched in fear as he stared around him. These were the remains of New York, of thousands of people. "And the rest of the world?" His voice wavered as he spoke. Apollo fell to one of his knees but refused to give up, his arrows glowing less and less, barely visible in the surrounding darkness. "The other half of this world is nothing but lava and molten rock, the stars from above being the very cause," Artemis paused as she gave him a chance to process what she said. What the two gods were doing now made sense. "But I do not see the point in fighting anymore, not after what is left." Artemis continued. "All of our domains are destroyed, the oceans dried up, the earth nothing but ash and rubble. The sun and moon simply vanished. Hope itself has been long lost." Apollo fell on both knees, his panting figure hunched over as he gasped for breath. Artemis simply put a hand on his shoulder and without looking at the shell shocked young man she started again. "You died much too young Perseus, yet you chose to only have one life. I hope it was worth it for you will no longer have a second chance."

Perseus let her words sink in, he soft, velvet voice adding more truth to her statement then anything else. As Percy too looked at Apollo, he could see the last of his energy gathering onto his back, and directly in front of his heart. The dim golden light elongated until it was a long double edge blade with a golden handle and guard. A choked of cough was the only response Apollo gave. Golden Ichor pouring down his body. And just as he saw before, the golden blood turned red in color and slowly melted through the layers of his skin. Artemis moved him gently as she laid him sideways and onto her lap, a few stray tears falling from the corners of her eyes. His blood seemed to have no effect on her her it dripped onto the goddess. She soon began to sing in ancient Greek, her low voice soothing as she sang what sounded like a sorrowful tune. Apollo let out a chuckle as his breathing began to slow. "Never took you as the type to sing Artemis, we could have made a duet...together..." The sun god's voice faded into nothing as the life left his bright blue eyes. The remaining blood began to burn and turn the god's remaining body to ash, the embers joining the rest among the dark sky. "That's because you never bothered to shut your mouth..." Artemis whispered through her teeth as thick tears trailed down her cheeks. Her silver hair wrapped around her face as she tightly gripped the golden sword that was made from her brother's last remaining energy. As the goddess looked up she saw the boy's clenched fists and tear stained face. "Perseus, one day I hope you find it within your heart to forgive me for I will be leaving you in this endless oblivion." Green eyes met silver and the goddess twisted the sword she held so tightly, it was now above her heart. Perseus closed his eyes and the goddess plunged the blade into her heart. The golden blood flowed down in a stream as she tried to remain upright, slowly loosing the battle. "I understand Artemis," Perseus whispered as he watched the goddess slowly fall onto the ground. A slight smile of her bloodied lips was enough to let the young man know she had heard him."I owe you much..." she whispered out, her body stilling as her gaze rested on the golden sword in her chest.

Percy looked up towards the completely dark sky as a star fell dangerously close, his eyes too lowered into defeat. With a glance back at the goddess's fading body he began to move forward. The harsh winds blew the embers around in a frenzy as they swirled around wildly. The stars came closer and closer, each impact shifting the boy's spirit and sending it into greater disarray. This time though, he did not fight back. With each pounding collision more and more of his body faded. With a final glance into the sky, Perseus let a sad smile take his lips as the last of his image started to scatter away. Soon, he too joined the others in their very own oblivion.

* * *

**Hello my amazing fans, it's lovely to talk to you once more. This one-shot is dedicated to all of you, for without you I would have never gotten 21000+ views in one month. And it's still yet to be over. And also I made sure to make this story 2,100**+ **words. I'm not going to make one 21,000+ up cause let's face it, I could never write it and you all you'd all tire of reading it before half way.**

**If any of you bother to listen to the song tell me how it made you feel as you read please? Maybe? I would appreciate it!  
**

**Please leave a review!  
**


End file.
